Various types of washing stands for spa or pool filters are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a rotating pressure washing stand for spa or pool filter that includes an open-topped cylindrical housing having a vertical rod centrally disposed therein, a buoyant base disc insertable around said rod, said buoyant base disc configured to releasably support an extant pool or spa filter thereon, wherein water pressurized through a pressure washer is forcibly ejected from a plurality of nozzles disposed in a spiral around the housing into the interior of the housing, said plurality of nozzles including a lowermost nozzle oriented to directionally jet water and rotationally engage a plurality of fin members disposed on a bottom surface of the base disc, whereby a filter is rotated and cleaned inside the housing without a user having to scrub the filter or bend over so to do.